Daniel Contreras
|level =5 |tag skills = |derived = |actor =Alex Mendoza |dialogue =SupplyOfficerContreras.txt |edid =SupplyOfficerContreras |baseid = |refid = }} Sgt. Daniel Contreras is a NCR supply merchant in Camp McCarran in 2281. Background Born at an unknown place and time and enlisted into the NCR Army on an unknown date, Daniel Contreras at some point joined the Army Supply Corps and was promoted to sergeant and assigned as Camp McCarran's quartermaster. He administers the supply depot out of a makeshift shack erected by the McCarran Concourse. Though innovative and skilled at acquiring the substantial amounts of weapons, ammunition, food and equipment that the garrison at Camp McCarran needs, Contreras is not entirely faithful to NCR, as he uses his position for personal gain, trafficking guns and chems to third parties. Interactions with the player character interactions overview Quests * Dealing with Contreras: Contreras will send the player on some errands that benefit his business. After doing so, he will reward the player with This Machine, and access to an expanded inventory. Inventory Notes * Contreras is one of the few named NPCs in the NCR Army to not wear NCR armor of any kind. * After killing Contreras you can loot anything you may have sold him, as well as his caps. * Any items or weapons sold to Contreras are added to his personal inventory instead of his items stock, meaning he will equip the best armor in his inventory, and the best weapon he has ammunition for. This can lead to some odd outfit choices from Contreras, such as Legion faction armor, or Fiend helmets, while wielding anything from a Super Sledge to a Minigun (if he is in possession of 5mm rounds.) * In addition to many other chems, Contreras is the only merchant in the Mojave Wasteland who sells ultrajet. ** Jack, in the Red Rock drug lab, will also sell it ultrajet if you show him how to make it. * If the player made the Science check when getting the supplies from Blake, they can blackmail Contreras into giving an additional 100 caps on top of the regular reward for the quest. * He usually sells massive quantities of the rare 12.7mm rounds, usually within the thousands at mid-high levels, and usually sells a similar amount of surplus 5mm round ammunition. He also sells large amounts of .308 rounds on various types. * If Contreras is arrested he can still be traded with; he will just be moved to the jail within the camp. He can then be killed without repercussions. * Contreras never seems to update his inventory or his cap amount before he is imprisoned. * He has a Sunset Sarsaparilla star bottle cap that the player can purchase from him for 1 or 2 caps. * Following patch 1.3.0.4xx Contreras is one of only two vendors who still sell .223 rounds in boxed form, the other being the 188 Trading Post arms merchant. * When speaking to Contreras, after you ask him what he has for sale, and exit the sale box, the audio will play, but his facial expression will not change, the subtitles will not change, and no dialogue box will appear. Pressing the select button will allow the player to exit the dialogue. This will happen every time he is spoken to. * If you kill Contreras and then turn him in to Boyd his body will then be in the jail cell. * Daniel isn't hostile towards players failing Don't Tread on the Bear! and being branded a terrorist by the NCR. ** However, if you get the unpredictable fame with the NCR, Contreras will not make the discounts on ammo or offer his deals until reputation improves (can be circumvented with NCR disguise). Appearances Daniel Contreras appears only in Fallout: New Vegas. Category:Fallout: New Vegas human characters Category:Fallout: New Vegas NCR characters Category:Fallout: New Vegas merchants Category:New California Republic Army characters Category:Camp McCarran characters de:Daniel Contreras es:Daniel Contreras ru:Сержант Дэниэл Контрерас uk:Сержант Деніел Контрерас